The Brady Bunch on the Titanic
by jennylovestowrite
Summary: The Brady Bunch always went on exotic locations...Hawaii, the Grand Canyon, etc. Imagine this as a three part episode maybe more chapters though of a continous episode from the show. Please read and review!


**A/N: Just so you know, the Titanic is my favorite movie, and the Brady Bunch is my favorite TV show (I grew up on re-runs, and watched it every single day). This idea popped in my head, and I thought it would be a fun write, and hopefully a fun read. Just for the record, this is mostly a parody of the Hawaii episodes from the Brady Bunch. So that would mean this is taking place roughly in 1973 during season 4. Please enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Mike Brady was headed home from work after a particularly enjoyable day. That was the thing about being an architect. There were some days when you totally loved your job, then days when you detested it. Today was one of the good days, and, as he smiled to himself, it was a great day. Not to mention that he was extremely excited about the fact that he was about to surprise his family. It had been awhile since he was able to do that, and was ready for the adventure to begin.

He pulled up to the house, and quietly killed the engine. He walked around to the front of the house where he opened the door, again quietly, and then closed it behind him. He had a box in his hands that was wrapped with a bow. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and peeped around the corner. Nope, there wasn't anyone around, so he sat the box down and then walked to the kitchen like nothing was different.

"Carol! Honey, I'm home!"

She walked into the living room, "Hi, honey," she said, as she noticed the box. Not missing a beat, she asked, "What's in the box?"

He gave her a smug look, and said, "Not now."

Just then, Peter walked inside from the backyard.

"Hey Dad. What's in the box?"

"Hmm. It must run in the family," he said. "Peter, can you gather your brothers and sisters? I have an announcement to make."

"Greg! Bobby! Marcia! Jan! Cindy! Dad wants you downstairs!" Peter yelled, not moving from where he was standing.

"I could have done that," Mike said, giving him a look out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry," was all that Peter had time to say before the others all came running downstairs.

"What's in the box?" everyone asked at once, as soon as they saw it.

"I'll give you a hint," Mike said. "It has to do with…water."

"Water?" everyone asked each other, trying to figure out how whatever was in the small box could have anything to do with water.

Mike waited a few moments, having a bit of fun watching everyone trying to figure out the water clue. He hemmed and hawed for a little bit, until even he couldn't stand it any longer.

"If you all remember, I had been working on a very special project for Mr. Phillips for some time now…" he trailed off, to see if anyone was paying any attention to him.

"And, Mike, and?" Carol asked, acting like one of the children.

"And….Mr. Phillips wants all of us to take a trip on the _Titanic, _to check out how she is holding up on her maiden voyage."

That was just about all that he had a chance to say, before everyone started jumping up and down and screaming.

Then again, it was just about the reaction that he had expected.

As they were all jumping up and down, Alice walked into the room and tried to ask, over all the commotion, "What is everyone yelling about?"

"We'll tell you later, Alice," Carol said, "for now, just yell!"

Alice started yelling and whooping, tossing the towels she was carrying into the air and Bobby grabbed her by the hands and they started dancing around while everyone else was dancing, excited about the fact that they, the Brady Bunch, were going to get to set sail on the maiden voyage of the _Titanic,_ which Mike Brady had helped design, the first of his ship designs_. _

_

* * *

_

_"_I can't believe we are really traveling on the _Titanic," _Alice exclaimed, as the ship left dock and they started heading away from Southampton.

_"_I'll bet there are a lot of groovy boys on board!" said Marcia, dreamily.

"And groovy chicks," Greg chimed in.

* * *

"Let's go exploring," Bobby said to Cindy after he had grown bored of the interior of their suites.

She wrinkled her nose. "Where? It's not like there is much to look at."

"Au contraire," Mike said, catching the part of their conversation. "You forget that I helped design this ship. I think you will find a lot of fun stuff to look at. Go with Bobby. But just make sure you are back in time for supper."

"But Mike," Carol said as they scampered out of the room. "Are you sure it's wise to let them go exploring all on their own?"

"Relax, Carol. There isn't too much trouble that they can get into. This isn't the Grand Canyon you know."

* * *

"I heard that there's a real live mummy on board," Bobby said, as they ran around the ship.

"So? Who cares about a dumb old mummy any way?"

"Me! I care! I want to see if we can find it!"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "You are always after something, aren't you?"

Bobby didn't hear her because he found a doorway that he was trying to figure out how to get inside.


End file.
